


The Diary

by lifewatery



Category: Herobrine - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Diamonds, Diary, Gore, Herobrine - Freeform, Minecraft, Run, Scary, day, forest, haunted, reader - Freeform, redstone torches, white eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewatery/pseuds/lifewatery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You found a book in the middle of forest. You took it and returned to your home. You decided to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary

**Author's Note:**

> //Note: Dates like day/month/year . Dont get confused!

One day , you found a book when you are walking around. It was in middle of forest. You took it and went to your home. 

When you reached your home it was nearly night. You looked around and saw some mobs spawned. You went inside and closed the door. You put the book on your bed and went to chests. You took some streaks and sat on your bed. After you ate them you took the book and started to read it. When you started you noticed it was a diary and its look like some pages are torn.

\-------  
15/10/2015  
Hello,  
I decided to write a diary some days ago and now i am really started to write. I came from the main village. At first time when i decided to leave village, my mother and father tried to stop me. But then they let me go. I been here for two weeks. When i came here there was nothing but trees. Now ,there is a wooden house. It's night time and i need to sleep.

16/10/2015  
Today i am gonna make a second floor. It would be awesome! - _ink stains_ \- I need to make a sword first.

-You flipped some pages. -

24/10/2015  
I found a HUGE cave today. It was so close to my house. Interesting,I didn't noticed it before... -ink stains- Maybe there were - _bloody line starts- **diamonds** -end_\- too!

26/10/2015  
I am still searching for diamonds and i came across a tunnel with redstones. When i search it i found diamonds! Someone forgot them here! I am too lucky! Probably i am gonna go back to my home.

27/10/2015  
Someone looks like search for apples all around my house. There were no leafs on trees. Man,probably they were too hungry...

-You thinked it is boring. You flipped more pages.-

13/11/2015  
Something weird was happening. I dont know what is it but i can feel it. Something is watching me. But everytime i look aroud i didnt see anyone. I'm going insane slowly...

17/11/2015  
I'm really sure something is watching. Sometimes i saw a thing look like human around my house. But when i went to look at it ,it vanishes! I am scared. I found redstone torches around my house and in cave. I don't know what to do.

18/11/2015  
I found a book about these things. It says "If you saw something like it ,That proves you were haunted by He- _blood stains_ \- There was no escape from him..." Well,i didn't belive that. But really this is weird.

22/11/2015  
My HoUsE wAs BuRNed. I dOnT knOw wHaT is gOiNg oN. I heAr wHiShpERs fRoM nOWheRe. I aM sCAreD. - _blood stains covers the page--two white spots end of the page_ -

25/11/2015  
He iS HerE. He iS WaTChiNg. I sAW hiM. I neEd to RuN. - _blood stains_ \- .did uoy tahw wonk tnod uoY! WhaT DId i WriTe? I DiDNt wRItE tHiS. WhAt is HapPeNInG? HElp mE! I rEgrEt tAkINg thOsE _**dİAmONDS!**_

29/11/2015  
- _blood stains_ \- !epacse oN.- _more blood_ -He Is FoLlOWinG. He WiLl kİLl mE! NO! The bOoK WaS RIghT. - _blood_ \- ! emag a yalp steL  
hELp mE! WhY i Am wRItiNg tHis thİngS? 

03/12/2015  
He İs hERe! I Am hIdINg bUt He kNoWs wHeRE i Am. won uoy evas nac dog ylnO - _blood stains_ \- nO plEaSe No dOnT KiLL mE! - _more blood-_

_!texn eht era uoY -writing with fresh blood...-_

\-------

You are only staring at the last sentence with fear. You turned some page but there was nothing but only blood. _Fresh blood..._ You looked at calendar. _04 December 2015..._ You throw the book away immediatlely. You are scared. You looked outside from window. You saw something but it vanishes. No... You stand up and run to the door, get out. You saw some redstone torches. No... Something is burning. _Your house_... You are running but then the world started to spin around you. You stopped and hold your head. You started to hear whishpers. No...You fell ground. The whishers goes louder. "Help me... ""You can't run..."" You are the next."You screamed. Your brain was hurt. You saw something in woods from ground. _Two white eyes..._ "You are the next"the whispers saying over and over. No... You started to writhe and cry. You regret to read that book... You regret to take it... No. No. No. _No!_ You screamed again. The world blurred. You tried to stand. You saw something and you fell. You fell pain in your chest. _Red liquid..._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_**Y̳͈̻ͪͮ̈́͗͟͠o̼̙̙̭͖ͨ̒͆̆̇̐̔̽ͣ̀͞͞u̸̢̫ͭͮͣ͂͝ͅ ̶̷͓ͤͣ̒ͯ̇ͧ̿́̀a̼̭̟̫͇̩̖̫ͭͩ͆ͦ͊̿ͨͪ̀ͅr̝̮̬͕̈́̉͊ͫ̚͡e̳̖͓̭̻͇͙͛͌ͪͭ͗ͯ͘ ̡͓̜̳̭̼̬̩̝̐̅̓̓̀̔̑n̡͙̺̖̹̖͚̺͋̆͒̈́ͬe̶̖͖̬̤̣̬͂ͧ͟͟x̷̶̜̰̮͛́͋̚ť͔͕̠̝̍̋̒̉̚!ͪͯ͆̅͊͗̏͆̈͘͏͈̻̻̪͔̀**_

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best. Hope you liked it!


End file.
